Episode 5642 (8th December 2003)
Plot Gail is delighted that Nick has decided to stay. Nick manages to retrieve his letter of resignation from the factory before Mike sees it. Katy is upset with Martin as she feels jealous of his relationship with Gail and David. Martin placates her and promises to take Katy out for dinner that evening. Cilla accuses Norris of eyeing up her underwear on the washing line. Kevin is cross with Tommy when he finds him drinking in the Rovers during working hours. Nick has a go at Todd again. He accuses him of being gay and messing Sarah around. Todd tries to defend himself and tells Nick that Sarah is pregnant. Nick is shocked and in turn tells Gail. She is horrified and upset. Gail thinks that Sarah is ruining her life all over again. David takes advantage of the situation by telling Martin that it's an emergency and Gail needs him. Katy is furious. Candice suspects that Maria may have got back together with Nick. Emily has a run-in with Cilla over Chesney's water pistol. Martin is trying to calm Gail down over Sarah's pregnancy when Katy suddenly arrives. Katy tells him that she's sick of playing second fiddle to his family and finishes with him. Martin is gutted. David feels guilty. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah’s news provokes a stunned reaction and gives David and Craig another opportunity to drive a wedge between Martin and Katy. Nick and Maria's romantic secret leads Candice to suspect the worst. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,830,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Gail Platt (about Sarah): "She's sixteen and already got a second child on the way. She's no prospects. She lives in a grotty bedsit with a lad not much older than herself and twice as daft. She's made a total mess of things. I thought she'd have learned from the first time round, but it's like she's determined to destroy her life." Category:2003 episodes